A stacked (laminated) assembled battery has been known in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in series to achieve a high output (see JP-A-2011-23179).
A plurality of battery cells included in such a stacked assembled battery may differ in output voltage during discharge due to the difference in temperature or the like between the battery cells. Therefore, a detection section that detects the output voltage of each battery cell is provided in an assembled battery. The detection section is electrically connected to the electrode terminals of the battery cells through a wire harness, for example.